


What If..?

by GontaSimp (Politely_Spooky)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alluded to Dyslexic Characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Subtle Headcanons, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, Tanaka Gundham is Half Blind, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/GontaSimp
Summary: School was chaotic, really chaotic if you had to take a special course just to pass freshman year, and made even worse when one of your classmates was a hulking 6'7 freak of nature who just liked to hug.Also known as: These guys are my age, let them be happy dammit!
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	What If..?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to preface: The clas these guys are in is like... For people who have "trouble" in class.
> 
> For Mondo: It's his Math, plus his attendance.
> 
> For Chihiro: He has dyslexia, struggles with words.
> 
> For Teruteru, Angie and Nekomaru: They all tend space out, and started dozing. Nekomaru is there to stay on the sports teams.
> 
> For Gonta: It's actually only his grasp of Math. He can read and write really nice, but Math is really hard for him to comprehend.
> 
> For Nagito: He's a slacker, and only comes to school to chill with Hajime.
> 
> For Gundham: His partial blindness, due to the scarred eye, actually makes it hard for him to be in an overly crowded room. So he got moved to this class.
> 
> Kokichi's just there because he is the worst bastard to ever bastard... And he has trouble reading at times.

"Hey! Gonta!"

The bug collector's hair floofed, puffed out in surprise as Gonta quickly sits up. Searching for the loud source of his name.

Teruteru glances over his shoulder, just barely breaking conversation with Angie to shrug him off. Nodding back, he starts flicking his sanguine gaze about the classroom, he spots _Kokichi_ , grinning goofily and bouncing up and down behind his desk as his arm waves wildly.

"Ah! Can Gonta help 'Kichi??" The little liar's grin stretches wider, and with no regard for Mondo, he slides across the bikers desk, holding his scarf in place.

Slightly panicked, Gonta holds out his hands in preparation to catch his smaller class mate.

He land land with minimal fuss and no need for help, snickering at Mondo's outraged snarl. The biker knows better than to cuss at him though, not with Gonta right there and more than willing to fight for any perceived slights against Kokichi's honour - something the little bastard was more than happy to take advantage of.

Usually Mondo would proudly say he could beat anyone, but Gonta and Nekomaru were the two he _never_ wanted to face, if only to keep from getting his ass laid out.

So he settles for a small sneer, looking away to cast a paper ball at Nagito sitting farther back.

"What does Kokichi need?" Gonta chirps, leaning down. Humming dramatically and feigning thought, a grin pulls at his mouth as Gonta leans in farther, tilting his head so that strands of his dark green hair fall away from his eyes. He was cute, easily the tallest of their grade, with such wild hair and an eccentric background that it was easy to befriend him - yes, _befriend_ was the word he was sticking with _**thank you very much**_.

Leaning into his space, the miniature tyrant ignores whatever perverted jeer Teruteru spits and chirps, "Well~ Kokichi _could_ use a quick hug?"

You're in his arms before you can finish the sentence.

 _That's_ a well known fact about the bug collector.

He **_loved_** hugs.

It was discovered by Rantaro, who had been slipped some edibles during lunch - _well_ , more like he had snatched something out of Kokichi's lunch box without looking first. Which was incredibly dangerous because he was a vindicative little fucker.

Anyway, since the mild-hearted, pseudo-playboy was high off his ass, he was cuddly. Many of the others didn't want to tolerate his clinginess, even Shuuichi - _who was considered the most cuddly out of their homeroom_ \- was a little put off by Rantaro's constant need to touch.

So Gonta offered himself up, startling everyone with how much he happily tolerated the clinging and nuzzling from the resident teachers pet.

Now, it was pretty common practice to just go up, no matter what he was doing, and simply hug him. Gonta would happily set down whatever project he was doing - unless it was bug related - and nuzzle back.

Burrowing his face into Gonta's strong neck, Kokichi giggles when Mondo complains loudly about them hogging the walkway. Twisting to peek at him, the liar gets an awful, mischievous idea. Smirking and letting go of Gonta, he hums, "Y'know Mondo, if you want hugs _that_ badly, you can just say so~."

His eyes get wide, and Gonta stands with a loud noise of concern. "Mondo also want hug?! Why not tell Gonta? Gonta happy to hug Mondo!"

 _That_ was the other lil tidbit.

Affectionately nicknamed the "Gonta Bomb" - _or the "Great Humiliater". It got that one when_ _Gonta_ _literally burst into_ _Hajime's_ _class while he was giving a presentation to hug him_ \- it was another common practice to mention in an off handed manner that so-and-so looked like they needed a hug and Gonta would, quite literally, hunt them down to deliver the hug they " _Oh-so-desperately_ " needed.

Mondo scrambles up and over his desk to avoid the lumbering giant, yelling at Chihiro, who was happily snickering from his seat beside him. Teruteru mutters something, but Angie starts laughing that high pitched, tittering laugh of hers and Kokichi can hear Nagito join in from his secluded spot.

Mondo manages to get across the room, making a mad dash for the door, but the sudden appearance of Nekomaru and Gundham - _apparently arguing about a homicidal Mario_? - blocks his hasty retreat.

"Ah fuckin'... _Move_ ya' dipsticks!" Mondo yelps, shoving ineffectively at the brick wall called Nekomaru.

They both look unimpressed, Gundham opening his mouth to undoubtedly say something cutting...

"Ah, does Gundham and Nekomaru want Gonta hug too?" Gonta towers before them, head tilted even as he reaches for a damn near feral Mondo.

Both freeze, eyes going wide.

With nothing more than a set of strangled wheezes, they haul ass, leaving Mondo to collapse and attempt to escape.

At this point Nagito is happily recording, hiding his amusement behind one scarred hand. Chihiro is recording as well, leaning over to ask Nagito to send his version to him, knowing that, while Nagito has a better viewpoint of the spectacle, the freshman's awful luck would cause some harm to come the video. Just as Kokichi's turning to ask for a copy, the "Gonta Bomb" makes contact.

Mondo deflates as he's hefted up, pulled against Gonta's massive, barrel shaped chest and pressed close. The biker groans in a plaintive manner, flopping backwards like a cat and pushing at the bug collectors shoulders.

He doesn't thrash, nor does he try and wiggle free.

Once Gonta has a hold, he rarely lets go.

The gentle giant starts meandering back over to his seat, dragging along a grumpy looking Mondo as if he were a particularly unruly cat. Kokichi flashes the upperclassmen a smirk, grinning innocently at the middle finger he subtly gets in response.

The teacher walks back in, pausing in exasperation at the aftermath of the "Gonta Bomb", before shooing everyone to their seats.

Kokichi snickers, dancing back to his own seat while Gonta _finally_ releases Mondo just as both Nekomaru and Gundham peek in.

"Tanaka! Nidai!" Gonta chirps, hopping swiftly to his feet.

The teacher groans as the class explodes back into pandemonium, both of them bolting with excitable, single mindedness that could only be coming from someone named Gonta.


End file.
